Viscometers of the type shown and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,679,750 have an element or drag to be immersed in a liquid the viscosity of which is to be determined and monitored and driven through a yieldable resilient connection subjected to a constant speed drive with the yielding or recovery of the connection providing a basis for determining the viscosity. Such viscometers are accurate instruments and enable the viscosity of a liquid to be employed in a manner providing electric signals by which a device visually presenting viscosity information can be operated.
In the above referred to British application, such a viscometer provides signals, the strength of which varies with the viscosity, which were delivered intermittently to a digital display device on each rotation of the drive shaft to the yieldable connection.